Zyali Harté (Star Wars:The Nexus Tales)
Zyali Harte was Sironite Female from the Planet: Siron to House Harte to Ki Harte and his wife, but her mother died giving birth to her younger sister, and her Father was later killed in a speeder crash some thought engineered by her Father's rival Ruc Errifange who became the King of Siron. Dom Harte, Zyali's Grandfather took Zyali and Her brother Pilan while her sister was taken to Alderaan after Dom decided to give her up as a infant as he couldn't afford to raise all three. Their sister Sheltay was raised to become a diplomat in the Palace by Bail Antillies. Dom would go on to be employed by the Republic Science Division to attempt to cure deadly diseases such as the Rakghoul Plague. Zyali would return to Siron at the Request of Duke Komikaz Harte much to Dom's disapproval, Komikaz tasked Zyali with joining the Apprentice Legislature and became aide to the then Senator Garm Bel-Iblis as a favor for Komikaz who had struck up a friendship with the young senator when he had been apart of a diplomatic mission to talk with the King at the time and dukes of the different houses to have Siron join the Republic. At the Time it was denied by Errifange bought into the promises of the then leader of the IBC Hego Damask II of new found wealth by joining the Republic and told Komikaz to find someone to take the role of Senator. Zyali became Siron's first Senator after her time in the Apprentice Legislature was over. Zyali would also meet during her apprenticeship to Bel-Iblis, Zevin Nexus and his Jedi Master Tiler Forrest when a group of Pirates took control of one Correlia's Engineering Shipyards. Zyali would begin a friendship with Zevin and also Thomas Quill who helped them on a mission to infiltrate the Black Sun who had set there eyes on Siron. Zyali wouldn't see Zevin for a long time till the beginning of the Clone Wars. They would see each other again but because Zyali had been capture while on a diplomatic mission to visit Correlia to see if they truly where thinking of leave the Republic and joining the Confederacy of Independent Systems. She would be rescued by Zevin undercover with help from Clone Commander Kyl, Thomas, Anakin Skywalker, Kalin Krimmet, and Shalia Quartz but only after a duel between Zevin and Count Dooku. The next time Zyali and Zevin would see each other they where undercover on Coruscant because Zyali had learned of a plot to kill fellow Senator Padme Amidala by Agent 77 who had kidnapped Zyali, Zyali employed the service of Zevin, the smuggler Kal, and her mandalorian bodyguard Fenris Lok to stop it. Fenris and Kal would standby as backup if needed while Zevin and Zyali went undercover in the party at Padme's apartment, during this the two realized they had both developed feelings for each other and after the mission ended in sucess, Zevin was going to tell her but Zyali stopped him by his role as a Jedi Knight prevent it and before he would say that he would leave she replied by saying the Republic needed more Jedi like him but said after the war things might be different. Zyali wouldn't see Zevin for a while but that didn't mean her life went dull, she was forced to fight the bounty hunter C-21 Highsinger, play a game of Sabacc against the Crime lord known as Cobble to secure her's and Bail Organa of Alderaan's freedom, ended up being captured by the Pirate Hondo Onhaka only for Hondo to be captured by his rival Pirate Lord Kom Hookman (Who Zyali would later learn was her father) the two of them fought and outsmarted Kom's pirates which earned Hondo's trust and friendship which Zyali wasn't sure she wanted. She was also betrayed by her trusted bodyguard Fenris Lok, who had become a member of the Mandalorian terrorist group Death Watch, He attempted to assassinate both Zyali and Satine Kryze, the duchess of Mandalorian. Zyali returned home to Siron when she heard that a civil war was brewing on the planet and it erupted shortly after her return, she fought on the side of the Siroknights who where loyal to the Republic, she personally requested help from both The Senate and the Jedi Order which led to the Republic sending a strike fleet to Siron with Zevin apart of it but with Jedi Masters Halley Kon, Mace Windu, and Obi-Wan Kenobi also arriving. The Siege was launched but it ended with different clone companies being obliterated as the Siroanites and the Separatist droid army revealed their allies at the time The Death Watch and Umbarans where also there in force. Zevin was captured and Halley Kon was killed by Agent 77 who was leading the Separatist Forces on the planet. The Siroknights surrender but a few houses continued fighting, Zyali was ordered Komikaze to leave the Republic and to be present for Zevin's execution by the hands of 77, Zyali replied by declaring she renounced her title as Senator for Siron and Royal Family member of House Harte. She then led a strike team consisting of Commander Kyl, Rescue and Anooba Squads to enter the Royal Palace in the Holluck CIty, and rescue Zevin just before his execution. Zyali joined Correlia who had confirmed it's support to the Republic as a ambassador to help worlds that where left in ruins by the conflict. Zyali would travel to Coruscant after she learned of The horrendous defeat that Zevin had received at Thyrook, She would comfort him by saying he couldn't of suspected that 77 would decided in a last act of desperation to plunge his ships into the planets gravity well killing numerous clone troopers and all but destroying the 709th Regiment. Zevin would be forced to leave the Jedi Order as the Senate and Supreme Chancellor's urging. He would decry the Order before he left saying the Jedi had become warriors and forsaken their roles as Peace Keepers with the Dark Side clouding their vision. He left though on good terms with Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Master Yoda. He now was adrift and found himself at a focal point in his journey where he could either join the Republic Military as a officer and help fight the war like that or join Djinn Altis' Jedi Order. But he chose a third option as he saw Zyali coming to speak to him, He grabbed her hand and got down on his knee and told her that she once told him that his role as a Jedi prevented their love and that now since he no longer was one, if she would take his hand in marriage, which she replied Yes. tbc